1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic circuits and more specifically to variable impedance electronic circuits which load a circuit to be tested to a specified current in response to an input signal.
2. State of the Prior Art
The preferred embodiment of the invention is intended primarily for use in testing high voltage power supplies by loading the power supply to be tested to a predetermined current level. In the prior art, such high voltage power supplies were normally tested with some type of passive resistance load element or a power triode tube. Such test circuits required extensive manual adjustments to achieve the necessary load conditions. This resulted in cumbersome testing procedures and bulky test equipment.